Beautiful Music
by myselfindulgence
Summary: 26 year old Kori moves cross country for a fresh start when a chance encounter with a certain musical monkey makes the trip worth while. Will someone from her past change her possible future?  Will h A/U-Human Real-Life,lemons/love triangles
1. Fall In Love With You

It wasn't all that unusual for me to find myself sitting alone. It wasn't even that far of a stretch that my landing place would be this bar. What was different was the fact tonight, for some reason, I could actually feel the loneliness. I certainly wouldn't call myself an attention-whore, or even a 'people person' but as my new favorite song goes, "Even wall flowers need some water and some tender care." The entire song was pretty on point, actually. Even though I left home on my own free will, I still silently wished for a long distance phone call of my own.

As if on cue, my phone buzzed on my hip tearing me from my inner ramblings.

'LoBo' it read, "Lori!" I yelped into the receiver. Lori Bonadio, my sista from another mista, we had been bff's since before the term was born.

"Hey girl, how's the sanity search coming along?" Lori laughed.

"Har, har, har." I quipped "Just peachy!" I replied with a smile.

"Well, you do sound happy, that's a step in the right direction. I actually called to ask you something," she started

"Shoot"

"Well, you know those black skinny jeans I bought when I was there last month?"

"Um, no?" I lied, looking down at my way-too-tight pants.

"Ya you do! The ones with the iron cross studded thing on the thigh?" she added, hopeful.

"No clue, hun." I lied again, running my finger across the rivets.

"You bitch!" She spat "You're wearing them now aren't you?"

"Oh, those black skinny jeans? Yea..but, they look better on my so its ok."

"Ugh, just dont get any Clinton stains on them K!" she pleaded "Cuz I'll kill you." We both laughed at that.

"Well, that wont be too difficult considering my unintentional vow of celibacy." I groaned.

"Yea, well, that will end as soon as you drop the ice queen facade and let your inner whore out." she offered,

"Love you Lobo"

"You too, now go get some dick and make mama proud!"

"Will do, bye!"

"Lataz"

I shut my phone and ran my handf through my hair with a sigh, remembering how much I actually missed having my friend close by.

One hour and three beers into my people watching, something finally caught my eye. In the opposite corner of the bar stood two men, I'm guessing early twenties, and hot! Although, at this point, it could just be early onset beer goggles. One of them had the cutest baby Mohawk and the other was sporting a ½ shaved, the rest pulled up look. Something about that one really held my interest, from here he reminds me of an old school Johnny Depp type. Yum. "Baby Mohawk" kinda made me think of a kid I dated back in high school, I wonder whatever happened to Jerad anyway? ½ up guy was wearing a skinny black tie knotted loosely over a slate grey button up, partially open to reveal what I can only assume to be a wife beater. Yum, again. _Apparently we have similar taste, _I thought as I looked down at my own white tank top with a smile. I let my eyes travel down his length to grungy looking dark wash jeans and…are those? Yep, cowboy boots. _Well, that's hot…and unexpected. I'm sold! _My eyes settled on his face again, tasking in his features. Nice mouth, great jaw, with a 'cleaned up beatnik' facial hair thing going on. _Hmm, this could be the end of my dry streak. _As I studied him from afar, I couldn't help but notice he looked distracted, or maybe more distraught. _Ha! Maybe he was experiencing a drought too…thought I doubt it. _

"Come on pretty face, smile!" I said under my breath as I watched him over my bottle. I smiled in his direction when it seemed he was looking in mine. With the amount of drunken slobs between us, though, I couldn't be sure he saw. He looked over to his friend and they both looked back in this general vicinity. So, I smiled again-knowing full well they were probably looking at the 'after school special' chicks in front of me. Oh well, I'm fine in my bubble. Now that I have something to look at, being here-at midnight, on a Friday-alone…well, it wasn't so bad! And there it was! A crooked grin stretched across his face, reciprocating mine, or so I choose to believe. Then he reached down and pulled up an acoustic guitar.

"Ooh, nice!" I said loud enough to earn an awkward smile from the lady at the table next to me. I couldn't help but think "_Please don't suck, please don't suck!" _as he walked up onto the small stage.

And then it began.

"I hope that I don't fall in love with you. 'Cause fallin' in love just makes me blue."

"Fuck me." I whispered, I wasn't expecting _that_. The sound of soulful perfection filled my head as he strummed and sang with all the feeling required of an old Tom Waits song. One of my personal favorites, I might add, which is sure to be playing in my head all night now. "_Hmm, now how can I get myself in trouble with him tonight?" _I thought, tapping my fingers on the side of my beer.

I've never been shy, or an introvert but, the past year or so I've mostly kept to myself. I've been a self proclaimed "non-lonesome loner", by choice. There comes a time in life when you have to do what's best for you, regardless of what anyone else thinks. That, for me, was moving to Seattle with a few grand in saved cash and a trunk load of necessities. Growing up in New England, this cross country trek guaranteed me two things-

1. I wouldn't be running into anyone I knew, and

2. No expectations, of or by me.

It's a little sad but, the only person I've had any length of dialog with was the bartender here. Luke's was a notch or two above your typical dive bar. A handful of regulars, which I guess includes me now, random college kids, vagabonds and wanna be musicians. Fridays are my favorite, I get to hear some decent music, or at least see someone fail miserably. In itself, that was pretty entertaining.

He finished up the song, and walked off stage in my direction. My head still reeling, he was even more beautiful than I thought.

"_Well the room is crowded, there's people everywhere, and I wonder should I offer you a chair._

_If you sit down with this old clown, take that frown and break it._

_Before the evenings gone away, I think that we could make it…_

_And I hope that I don't fall in love with you."_

Apparently realizing he was headed in the wrong direction, he turned and walked over to baby Mohawk again, slinging his guitar onto his back.

After downing my shot of Jameson, I felt the liquid courage building. I decided then and there that if they hadn't come to me in 5 minutes, I would do the bar crawl myself. I don't do desperate bar whore very well, and I was a bit rusty, so I had to mentally prepare. I was planning out my attack when the couple next to me got up to leave. I looked at the empty table, and back to my target, hoping they would take my silent invitation. Jackpot! They made their way through the crowd and sat not three feet from me. _Whoohoo! Ok, now what? _I started peeling the labels off my empties and not so subtly peeking in his direction.

_I turn around to look at you, you light a cigarette._

_I wish I had the guts to bum one, but we've never met._

_And I hope that I don't fall in love with you._

I continued stealing glances for a good 15 minutes, watching him, probably too closely. He just looked so sad, an we just can't have that! I sighed, out loud, and grabbed my pack and lit up.

_I can see you're lonesome just like me, and it being late, you'd like some company._

_I turn around to look at you, you look back at me._

_The guy you're with, he's up and split, the chair net to you is free._

_And I hope that you don't fall in love with me._

His eyes held mine across the isle, I turned to grab my bag, finally having the balls to make a move. I jumped a little when I heard the bar tender's "Last call for drinks" announcement.

_It's closing time, the music's fading out._

_I turn around to look at you, you're no where to be found._

_I search the place for your lost face…_

_Guess I'll have another round._

I sat back, feeling totally deflated and kicking myself for missing out on a potential 'happy ending'. Just then, I notice the man of the hour walking towards me with two glasses of what looked like whiskey in his hands. He took a seat across from me, smiling wickedly, as he slid one glass towards me. I felt a _thud _in my stomach and looked up through my lashes at his full lips, just inches from my face. As my eyes finally settled on his, I couldn't suppress the goofy grin that spread across my face. His gorgeous green eyes completely mesmerized me, and I was lost in the moment. I slid my hand over his and, without really thinking, whispered the last line of that ever-present song.

"I think that I just fell in love with you."

I released his hand and grabbed my glass as a low chuckle escaped his chest. He raised an eyebrow, clanked his drink against mine and replied, with a crooked smile, "I'll drink to that."


	2. Rendezvous of Strangers

**Beautiful Music**

By My Self Indulgence

**Chapter 2 Rendezvous of Strangers**

"You were great up there, ya know. Not many people can pull off Waits."

"Why, thank you, ma'am." he replied coyly, seeping with southern charm.

"Texas?" I guessed

"Wow, you're good!" he smirked, obviously impressed.

Little did he know that was only one of the hidden talents I planned to show him tonight.

"So, cowboy, what brings you to this shit-hole I call home?"

"My band is playing down at Last Call Wednesday night," he explained, before adding, "you should come check it out."

He downed the last of his whiskey, staring into the glass waiting for an answer that I wasn't yet able to give.

I watched him, in silence, unbutton the rest of his shirt, trying to get my mind out of the gutter. As he pulled his arm free and settled back onto his elbows, I smiled and blurted out "Do you want to get out of here?" _Fuck subtleties!_ He smiled, nodding in agreement and grabbed his guitar and discarded shirt as we stood up to leave.

_Well, shit! That was a lot easier than I thought!_

Before I knew it I was in the dark parking lot of Luke's, smugly leaning against the back of his black SUV. He put his guitar in and walked around to stand in front of me.

"Well?" he asked, eyebrow cocked as he placed a hand on the rear window, ½ trapping me.

"Well, well, well." I mumbled, at a loss for words, while dragging a finger down his chest.

"Wednesday," he clarified "My band?"

"Ohhh, that?" I choked on my embarrassment and pulled back my hand, obviously thinking he was going somewhere else with that.

"Yeah, I'll definitely come check you out.

So, what's the name of your band…actually, now that I think about it, I don't even know your name, cowboy."

I nudged into him with my shoulder in a vain attempt at drunken flirting, causing him to lose his footing a bit, and laughed as he straightened back up.

"J, or Jackson…or J Action" he added with a chuckle "and 100 Monkeys is the name of my band."

"OK, J or Jackson or J Action, my name is Kori…. _Miss Kori if yer nastaayyyy!" _I slurred in my best Janet impression, earning me a full on belly laugh.

"Ya know what, cowboy, er, Jackson?" I beamed, having a light bulb moment.

"What's up?" he questioned, releasing his unruly hair and giving it a quick run through with his fingers.

I dug into my bag finding a promo CD I had picked up the week before and waived the case in front of him, smiling

"I'm already a fan, monkey man!"

"Huh, well fuckin-A, you got that at Newbury Comics I assume?"

"Sure did. I usually try and grab some promos when a new band is coming to town, ya know, educate myself a bit." I laughed, "So, yea, I am definitely interested." I added with an unintentional purr. I could feel the flush hit my face when he raised an eyebrow and let out a small huff.

"In hearing more." I threw in, trying to derail my embarrassment.

"Good" he smiled that crooked smile and put his hand back on the glass. I let out a 12 year old giggle and lifted off the truck, stepping into him.

"So," he continued. "still wanna get out of here?"

I felt a little unstable without the support of the bumper behind me, well, that and the deliciousness in front of me. I rocked back a little as he put up his right hand, effectively boxing me in. I grabbed onto his forearms to balance myself and leaned in to answer him, moving closer with each word.

"Yes. I. Do."

I found myself so close that I could feel the heat of his skin against mine and taste his whiskey-sweet breath on my tongue. I slid my hands to his shoulders and clasped them around the back of his neck, my thumbs freely tracing the lines of his jaw. He dropped his face down to meet mine and took my bottom lip in-for a moment time stood still. _Shit! Did I forget how to do this? _A million thoughts raced through me as I tried to remember how to move my mouth. Jackson snapped me back to reality with a slow swipe of his tongue across my slightly parted lips. _Ok, I got this!" _I thought as I let him in. It started playful with little nips and light tongue strokes then I'm not quite sure what happened. Within what felt like seconds I felt the slam of my back against cold glass and my legs around his waist. With one arm curled under me, he rammed his weight into my center eliciting a loud "ugh" from my gut.

"Jesus Christ!" I blew over his shoulder as he adjusted his body against me. Somehow his mouth found mine again and I tangled my hands into his dark hair, tugging it into my clenched fists. I felt him harden against me and he let out a throaty moan, causing me to tighten my hold.

_What the fuck am I doing? Am I seriously being dry humped in a parking lot? Why was I wearing these damn pants? _This was one night I wished my wardrobe included a skirt.

He pulled away, letting my Jello-legs slide down until I was on firm ground again. I pouted a little as I looked up at him, which he thought was funny, I guess. He took my face in his hands and kissed me on the forehead, lingering for a minute to catch steady his breathing. I was happy to know I wasn't the only one out of breath here. I curled two fingers in the front belt loops of his restricted jeans and pulled him into me, attacking his neck with random kisses. I made my way over to his jugular and lightly bit down; Jackson let out a low growl and pulled my face back with one hand. He smiled down at me and placed one sweet kiss on my neck before whispering "Let's go." He stepped back to look into my eyes and I tucked a damp ringlet behind his ear with a smile. With one last peck on his delicious lips, I grabbed my bag from the ground and got into the passenger seat.

He drove, cautiously. I watched.

He adjusted himself at a red light. I watched and moved a little closer.

I slid my hand up his leg. He gunned it.

I planted small kisses down the side of his neck, kneading his inner thigh, taking care not to make full contact with my target. I could hear his heartbeat quicken in the silence of our drive, a slight fog forming on the driver's side window.

"Are we almost there?" I whined as I let one finger "accidentally" trace the visible ridge beneath the fabric. He let out a hitched breath in response.

"10. More. Minutes." he choked out finally.

"Humph." I groaned as my tongue drew soft circles under his jaw line. _10 more minutes _I thought, looking down at my handy work, _eh, what the hell. _I slipped my hand under his wife beater and drug my nails across his stomach causing a chill to run through his body. I let my fingers slide down and run under the waist band of his boxers and popped the button of his jeans. I had been fiddling with his zipper for almost a minute before I heard him clear his throat.

"Are you trying to get us killed?" he all but purred as I felt his hand on my lower back. Finally winning the war with the zipper and freeing him from the confines of his jeans, I looked up and whispered, "Yes." I roughly grabbed him at the base and ran my hand up his length slowly, earning me a deep growl and a heavier foot on the gas.

"Keep your eyes on the road, cowboy." I teased.

"Yes Ma'am!" he drawled-"Oh shit…I uh, what about your car?" he interrupted.

"Walked." I answered slyly, leaning over to swirl my tongue over the bead forming at his tip. "Urgh" was all I heard as I took him in fully, feeling his head smack against the back of my throat. I came up for air and let out an unintentional giggle. "What?" he mumbled, probably feeling a little taken aback by my reaction.

"Oh, nothing. I was just thinking," I explained than added in my corniest southern accent, "everything's bigger in Texas!"

"Ha! Oh, OK." he breathed, obviously relieved I wasn't actually laughing at him.

I went back to work, alternating between deep thrusts and shallow suction when the truck jerked to a sudden stop, forcing him down my throat violently, gagging me. I let out a quick cough and sat up to find him smirking evilly.

"Oops." he said playfully.

"You wouldn't be laughing if I puked up Taco Bell on your dick, asshole!" I spat, poking him in the chest with a laugh. I grabbed his chin, stealing a quick kiss before adding, "Now play nice!" I bit down behind his ear and grabbed his throbbing erection. "Got it?" He nodded as I dropped my head into his lap again, teasing him with the back of my tongue until I felt a firm hand on the back of my neck. Taking the hint I slammed down on him until my eyes watered, making him curse incoherently, coming back up to suck on the tip just to swallow him whole again.

"Oh fuck!" he roared as his legs started to quiver beneath me. _I understood that one! _

I could tell he was close so I pulled up slowly, a small gasp escaping his lips, and kissed his shoulder.

"Are we there yet?" I pouted as I looked out his window to find we were no longer moving. He untangled his hand from my hair and relaxed the steering wheel from his death grip before answering.

"We've been here."

Jackson cleared his throat, shut off the ignition and pulled me in for a quick kiss before opening his door.

I turned to grab my bag and watched as Jackson came around to open my door. _Too cute._ I thought with a sigh.

"Finish this inside?" he pleaded hoarsely as he took my hand.

"Inside." I agreed, letting him lead me up to the house.

_Buh-Bye arid conditions, there's a storm on the horizon. _I laughed to myself, happy to have his hand to hold.


	3. Tight Jeans & Drunken Logic

**Beautiful Music**

By My Self Indulgence

_Chapter 3_

**Tight Jeans & Drunken Logic**

"Not your house, I'm guessing?" I asked Jackson as he fumbled with yet another key in the lock as

I wrapped my arms around myself in an attempt to block out the wind.

"Nah, it's my buddy's. My buddy, Uncle's, actually."

"Huh?"

"The house….is Uncle's" he slurred, shaking his head. Apparently this was supposed to make sense to me.

"You're staying at your buddy's uncle's house." I put the words together for him, finally catching on.

"No." he smirked, pausing his efforts on the locked door to turn to me.

"The _h o u s e_," he drawled out slowly, "Belongs to Uncle Larry, he's in the band. He's no one's uncle…well no one in the band's anyway…."

I couldn't help but feel more confused now as he finished with a grunt, "Everyone calls him Uncle."

"Ya know what, I'm a little too drunk to decipher your riddle, so never mind." I huffed, blowing my bourbon breath into my hands. It was much colder than it should've been for September, and even all the whiskey coursing through me still wasn't keeping me warm. Jackson finally won his war with the lock and swung the door open.

"We alone?" I chattered as we stepped inside, my eyes squinting from the bright lights.

"For now." He replied and I hoped to high hell that he wasn't preparing another brain teaser answer.

"Roommate might be home later." he stated simply as he lead me through the ½ empty living room.

By the looks of it, this uncle, or non uncle as the case may be, was most definitely a bachelor. One worn out couch pushed haphazardly against the back wall, a tattered chair that was stuck in a permanent recline and a huge flat screen that probably cost more than the contents of the entire house. The more I looked around, the better I felt about my less-than-fancy abode.

Jackson stretched his arm towards the kitchen and I followed. I hopped up onto a stool at the cluttered island and thumbed through an issue of Rolling Stone as he opened the fridge. I let out a low "mmmm" when I caught a good look at his jean-clad ass as he bent into the open doors. Some clanking, mumbled cussing and a dropped bottle of A1 later he spoke,

"Uh, beer or what I'm assuming is fruit punch?" He offered, shaking a half empty label-less container.

"I think I'll play it safe and say beer, thanks."

He laughed as he opened the bottles and took the stool across from me.

"So, you're in love with me, huh?" He chuckled, throwing my words from earlier back at me.

"Get over yourself, cowboy. You brought me whiskey, it was a natural response." I retorted smugly taking a long pull of my beer.

"Did you know that alcohol doesn't really lower your inhibitions?" I pointed out before emptying the bottle as if I was challenging him. Jackson shot me a quizzical glance and I continued.

"No, it's true. That's just a bullshit excuse women use to act like who-ahhs without having to feel like one in the morning."

"Is that a fact?"

"It tis, it tis."

"And for guys?" he asked, enthralled with my drunken logic.

"Easy out for limp dick or zero skills."

"Ouch!" He winced, mocking me. "You're pretty smart. Well, for a blonde, I mean." he chuckled.

"Oh, you're clever," I rolled my eyes "but way off."

"Bottle blonde," I pointed out, flipping my hair over my shoulder.

"…and considering I'm ½ in the bag and about to fuck a stranger….smart probably isn't a fitting description either."

Jackson's mouth dropped and he shot me a sideways glance, probably unsure of what to do with that statement.

"Now," I said standing up, "where's the bathroom? I gotta piss like a six-dicked dragon."

"What the fuck!" He laughed, choking on his beer.

"B a t h r o o o o m." I drug out slowly, my beer breath hitting his face.

He reached around to grab my hip and pulled me into his lap.

"You freak!" I fake gasped, "No golden showers on the first date!" I said pointedly, slapping his hands.

"You're adorable, you know that?" he whispered, kissing behind my ear. I adjusted myself so I could face him and couldn't hold back my smile.

"Please" I said with a kiss to his forehead. "Bathroom", chin kiss. "Now?" with that I playfully licked the tip of his nose.

"Fine." he surrendered letting his hands fall so I could slide down. He laced his fingers through mine and lead me to a staircase. _There he goes, holding my hand again… _

"All yours." he said, flipping the light on for me.

"Don't mind the mess, and I'll be in there." he added, pointing to a door down the hall.

"Mmkay, and if I don't come out in 5 minutes…just wait longer." I giggled shutting the door behind me.

I unbuttoned my jeans, thankful for the full breath I was finally able to take.

_Diet. Monday. No excuses! _I lectured myself in the mirror as I ran the water and attempted to wash the bar-stink off my arms and face before grabbing my phone.

"Lobo?" I whispered "Were you asleep?"

"Uh, yea, Einstein, I was." she grumbled.

"Woops, sorry. I just had to call you!"

"Are you in jail?" she groaned and I heard her sit up in bed.

"No, no! Not even close. I'm actually in some dude's bathroom right now!" I laughed, realizing how stupid it sounded.

"…And you need encouragement or something? Wait, who's bathroom?"

"This really hot guitar player I met tonight…in cowboy boots!" I squealed.

"When did you get cowboy boots, K? No shoe shopping without me!" Lori whined heavily.

"No no, HE'S in cowboy boots….with a southern accent and everything….unlike your bags, he's authentic!" I bragged.

"Nice, nice. Does hot guitar guy have a name, or does that go against hook-up etiquette?"

"Jackson." I purred. "And omigod, Lo, he is fucking delicious! I just thought you'd be happy to hear the drought is officially about to end!"

"Well, I'll alert the media, you go get some dick and call me later. Like, _much_ later." she teased, laughing.

"Laterz!"

I finished up, reluctantly re-buttoning the pants-o-death and unlaced my boots, those had to go. I did a quick 'stink-check' as I peeled off my socks and stuck them inside. Wiggling my toes on the cold tiles, I was glad I had let Lori talk me into that pedi last month. I made my way down the hall and rapped out "Shave and a Haircut" on the closed door.

"Take your pants off, I'm coming in!" I threatened, turning the knob.

I flipped on the light switch and dropped my boots by the door before shutting it again. My eyes wandered the room, settling on a myriad of instruments in the corner. _Hmm, multitalented I see._

"Helloooo" I quietly sang into the empty room. No response.

"Umm. Marco?" I yelled out awkwardly.

"Polo!" I heard in response and turned in the direction of his voice. Jackson was standing outside of a sliding door off the bedroom lighting a cigarette. I pulled one from my pack, took it in my teeth and joined him.

"I would've slipped into something more comfortable," I mumbled while trying to light my cigarette. "But, I wasn't prepared for a pajama party." I joked, pointing at his wardrobe change. Jackson cupped his hands in front of me, blocking the wind so I could finally light up.

"You can wear these if you like." he offered with a wicked grin, snapping the waistband for effect.

I felt a little boozed-up confidence and decided to one up him.

"Nah, my PJ's are much cuter." I laughed. _Go big or go home._ I thought as I undid my jeans and shimmied them off with a smirk. I adjusted my tank and covered the softness I wished I had remembered to suck in. I kinda felt like an idiot standing on a balcony in my underwear…and I felt even stupider when I was reminded of the pair I had chosen that morning.

"Transformers?" he blurted out after wiping the shocked look from his face.

"Uh, Optimus-fucking-prime!" I corrected loudly, unaware of my drunken pitch.

"Smokin' hot." he half growled, no trace of sarcasm to be found. He took a deep drag to finish his cigarette and dropped it into his beer with a "tssss".

"Just so you know, I don't normally do this." I explained as I tossed my jeans inside the door. "But," I continued, taking a seat on the ledge next to where he stood. "I woke up this morning not giving a fuck. So, lucky you!" I wiggled my eyebrows suggestively, making him laugh.

"Very lucky me." he added, offering his bottle for my forgotten cigarette. I took a quick drag, plopped it in and put my arms around his neck. Jackson stood there, staring into me for what felt like an eternity.

"I could totally get lost in those eyes." I hummed, more to myself than to him, finding it hard to break his gaze.

"So cowboy," I whispered. "Are you going to kiss me or what?"

With that his arms latched onto my hips, pulling me into him. Assuming our parking lot position, I wrapped around his waist caught his lips in mine. I felt him twitch slightly as he kissed me deeply, gladly able to feel more of him without those damn pants. He turned around, never losing his grip, and we were inside his bedroom again. I felt a little dizzy when he basically tossed me onto the bed, and widened my eyes in response.

"You good?" he asked, lust and concern coating his voice as he lowered onto me.

"Great." I smiled, hooking my toes into his waist band, yanking them down. His smirk grew into a full-tooth grin at my actions and he dipped his head to kiss between my breasts.

"This," he groaned as he tugged my shirt with his teeth. "needs to go." I complied, raising my hands so he could peel it off before helping him dispose of his as well. I laid there, enjoying the view for a minute when something caught my eye.

"What's this?" I asked as I traced a small tattoo on his stomach with my finger.

"Oh, it says 'I'm lost'". he replied sheepishly.

I "mmmhmmmed" and lowered my hand between us to grab his swollen dick. "Found ya!" I laughed. He shut his eyes and groaned in response as I pulled him down until our lips met again. I released my hold so he could fully settle onto me and ran my nails up his back, earning another throaty groan. I felt his calloused hand run down my side and shivered as I lifted my hips so he could remove my last piece of clothing. He hooked his thumbs into the back of my not-so-sexy skivvies and trailed soft kisses down my stomach, finally tossing them to the floor. I brought my legs up around him allowing him full access as he gripped me behind the knees and sank lower. I could feel his hot breath on my center and the roughness of his face against my thighs, making me squirm in anticipation.

I threw my hands back behind me to hold onto the windowsill for support as I felt one long, slow swipe of his tongue against me. "Fuckkk" I screamed, digging my nails deeper into the chipping paint. His grip on me tightened and he continued with feather light strokes across my clit, gradually working up to one, hard, suck. My thighs shaking now, he pushed my legs up higher before looking up to find me watching him. Jackson's eyes caught mine and held them as he ran the flat of his tongue over my opening. He propped one leg over his shoulder and pushed the other back even further while using his free hand into plunge into me, hard.

"Goddamn." he groaned, though I barley heard him over my own moans. "You're so fucking tight." he grinned wickedly, taking one final taste before coming up for a kiss.

_Born again virgin. _I thought.

I could taste myself on his tongue as it danced with mine and our breathing got a little more in sync.'

With one hand cradling my face, the other dragging his thick cock over my dripping core, Jackson let out a hitched breath before sinking his tip into me.

"You're driving me fucking crazy, cowboy." I whined against his lips as he tore into me in one deep thrust, awkward groans escaping both of us. He opened his eyes to hold mine as he slid out, locking my leg around his arm to slowly sink into me deeper. I couldn't take my eyes off of his as he continued to fill me, hitting all the forgotten spots.

"Don't stop!" I pleaded as I felt the tingling sensation in my toes rise through me. He held me tighter, probably leaving a nice bruise, and quickened his pace, eyes still locked. I grabbed onto his forearms and locked my ankles behind him, slamming him into me once more. His name escaped my lips silently as my whole body tensed and trembled around him. Two more fluid pumps and I felt his own release explode with a deep growl. I held him hostage with my limbs for a minute while I caught my bearings.

"Jackson…" I groaned, regaining my voice. "In-fucking-credible!"

Jackson peppered light kisses across my shoulder before breaking free of my web and rolling onto his back. He let out a deep breath, pulling me into his side.

"You took the words right out of my mouth." He sighed, kissing the top of my head.

I looked into those delicious green eyes, lazily tracing the contours of his hip and smiled contently.

"Cigarette?" I proposed.

"Yes ma'am."

I threw on his discarded pants, not quite ready to face mine yet, and my shirt, leaving him on the edge of the bed as I slipped outside. The sun was just starting to poke through, streaming the balcony with little rainbows from the morning dew. Such a surreal moment. Jackson appeared a few minutes later in his boxers, I smirked when I realized I'd left him pant-less.

"It's fuckin' freezing out here!" he squealed throwing his arms around me from behind and pulled the cigarette from my mouth.

"Hey!" I protested, turning in his arms. "Mine!" I let him steal a drag before taking it back.

"Mine." He stated firmly, as he fisted my ass in both hands, cocking his eyebrow at me.

"They're mine now, cowboy, these things are comfy!" I giggled, not catching his meaning.

"Fuck the pants," he growled. "You can have them."

"This…" he continued, slipping his cold hands under the fabric, "is mine now."

The smoke caught in my throat, forcing me to cough out a small cloud into his face, he didn't seem to mind.

"Dually noted." I smiled and turned around in his arms to watch the rest of the sunrise.

"Amazing." I whispered and Jackson tightened his grip, then dropped it. When his warmth hadn't returned I spun around to see where he had gone and got a nasty case of the spins. I plunked down onto a wicker chair slamming my elbow on the edge of the glass table.

"Motherfucker" I howled as Jackson appeared holding the comforter from his bed.

"Awe, baby what happened?" He cooed as he crouched down in front of me.

"You let go of me!" I whined, pouting my lip.

"I'm sorry, I wont let it happen again." he promised, lifting my chin and pulling my lip out further with his finger.

I couldn't help but smile.

"That's better, such a pretty smile." he said soothingly as he pressed his lips to my aching arm.

A few sweet kisses and 2 cigarettes later, someone's stomach growled. Jackson pulled me out of the chair by my hands and I grabbed the blanket and my cigarettes to follow him inside.

"How about breakfast?" He offered as I lazily made my way downstairs to him.

"You can cook?" I asked, pretty shocked at the idea.

"I can pour cereal and…." he trailed off ducking into the refrigerator. "Shit! No milk."

"Coffee?"

"That, I can do!" he said proudly.

"B R B, I gotta pee!" I called over my shoulder, leaving him to man the coffee pot.

"How do you like it?" he yelled from the bottom step.

"Like my men…..sweet and cream filled." I laughed as I shut the door behind me.

"Ha! You got it!" he chuckled.

Once I was safely inside the privacy of the bathroom I could barley contain myself. I had to stifle the "eeeeek" that threatened to escape me. I settled for a silent touch down dance instead. "Awe Yea!" I chanted to myself and had to laugh when I caught my refection in the mirror. I splashed some cold water on my face, effectively calming me down a bit, and searched for something resembling a towel.

_I really hope this isn't a one-shot deal. I need at least a few more repeat performances to tide me over until the next Millennium. It could be the fact that it had been nearly two years since I got laid. Poorly laid, I might add. Or it could be that Jackson was fuck-all-hot, either way I wasn't ready to say goodbye just yet. Or ever if I had any say in the matter._

"I stole a shirt from the floor" I warned as I made my way down the stairs. "It smells clean and isn't crunchy so I think it's safe." I added as I sat at the island across from Jackson.

"You're very brave." He laughed, pushing a steamy mug in front of me. "And, I don't think that's my shirt."

"Oh well, whats-his-face isn't here to put up a fuss so I'm not too worried."

"Jerad." he corrected half heartedly.

"Huh?"

"Jerad. He isn't here to put up a fuss." he laughed, probably at the "duh" look on my face.

"The guy you were with last night…with the baby Mohawk?"

"Yeah…." he started, trying to decipher my severe mood change. I nearly spat my coffee on him.

"Anderson?" I choked out.

"I take it you know him?" he asked, setting his cup down with a grin.

"Knew…I knew him. I thought he looked familiar last night but…" I trailed off to a whisper, "Never in a million years." I said into my cup, taking a big, burning swig.

"How? When?" he asked cautiously, never dropping his eyes.

"Oh, forever ago." I stated passively, not trying to turn this into a big to-do. "I was about 16 I guess, went to Michigan for the summer with my friend's family. We just kinda, I dunno, bumped into each other." I explained, leaving out a few details.

"Ha!" He let out an awkward laugh. "That's pretty funny. Small fuckin world, huh?" he chuckled, finishing his coffee in one gulp. For some reason I started feeling a little guilty, not that I had any real duty to divulge any more information. Not that there was all that much to tell anyway, eh fuck it.

"Well, we kinda dated actually. If you could even call it that."

"Oh yeah?" he replied nonchalantly, although I could see the tension in his eyes.

"I never fucked him." I spat out, hoping that was the answer to the question he was forming. Jackson audibly let out a sigh of relief.

"Oh, Ok. I mean, its not that I can really say shit, not like it was five days ago….it's just a little fucked up." he snorted out a half laugh, making me wish I had just kept my mouth shut. He tucked a fallen strand of hair behind my ear caught my eyes.

"Fucked up, funny. Not fucked up bad." He reassured me.

"It was a long time ago, he probably doesn't even remember me so, it really isn't a big deal." I reasoned.

"I highly, highly doubt that." he protested, running his finger across my lips. My eyes fluttered at his touch and I leaned in to steal a kiss. He was willing. My bliss bubble was popped when I heard the front door slam and heavy footsteps padding on the wood floor. Jackson pulled back and smiled devilishly.

"This should be interesting." he heckled.

"Hmph!" was all I could say in response.

Jackson pulled me off the stool and led me in the "Walk of Shame" to the living room to greet my past.


	4. Awkward Encounters

Beautiful Music

_By My Self Indulgence_

Chapter 4

Awkward Encounters

"You're home early." Jackson noted, looking down at an obviously trashed Jared propped against the couch.

"Don't even get me started. Fuckin' bitches, man." Jared slurred, his swaying was starting to make me dizzy.

"Why are you still up it's…?" He continued, looking at the non-existent watch on his wrist. "It's fuckin' bright-O-clock." he finished with a belly laugh.

"I was, uh…." Jackson started, not quite sure how to continue, so I stepped out from behind him.

"Oh, hey." Jerad mumbled, finally noticing my presence.

"Hey, Jerad." I replied, prepared for the shit storm to begin but assuming he wouldn't remember me, especially given his current state.

I was wrong.

Jerad stumbled off the couch, balancing himself against the perimeter of the room as he wobbled in our direction.

"Hey! I know you.." he spit out, eyes half closed.

"Hey…I know her." He not-so-whispered to Jackson while awkwardly pointing at me.

"So I hear." he replied patiently.

"Wow! Blast from the fuckin past." Jerad bellowed as he fell back into the wall.

Jackson threw his arms out instinctively to catch his sloppy friend and guided him back to the couch.

"Lucky son of a bitch." He said shaking his head at Jackson.

"Best. Blowjob. Ever." he huffed into Jackson's ear, probably assuming I couldn't hear him.

"Am I right? Or am I right?" He smirked, settling back into the cushion.

"OK!" I shrieked, clapping my hands together, Jerad winced at the sound.

"Now that we're all besties, I need food! So you," I poked Jackson in the chest as I walked towards the stairs. "be ready when I get down."

"What's her problem?" I heard Jared stammer as I ran up the stairs, not waiting to hear Jackson's response.

_Perfect! Just perfect! _I thought as I tugged the death-trap pants back on.

I sat on the edge of Jackson's bed to pull my boots on and tried to collect my thoughts. I buried my face in my hands and was willing myself not to hyperventilate as heard the door open. I refused to look at him, afraid of what I'd

see in his eyes. Maybe he didn't give a shit, but I felt like a douche. Even though my little tryst with Jerad was almost a decade ago, they were friends….it was awkward at best.

Up until today my plan for leaving everything behind worked beautifully, I just hoped this was the only skeleton that would surface. I moved here to escape that part of my life and I was happy to leave it where it belonged…behind me.

"Ugh!" I grumbled, finally lifting my head up.

"Hey." Jackson whispered, throwing an arm around me in a loose hug.

"It's fine. Don't even worry about it."

"No, it really isn't though." I whined. "You really know nothing about me, and now this is what you have to base an opinion on. Now I look like a slutbag, and I'm not.!" I ranted.

"I don't think that." he assured me, trying to catch my eye.

"Ugh, Jackson. Really? Because even though you're the first person I've slept with in forever…..I've still somehow managed to suck every dick in this house."

Jackson started to smile, but let it fade when he realized I wasn't trying to make a joke.

"It's just shit luck. Now, if you were to, I dunno, run down stairs and blow one of my best friends, that would be a different story. But the fact is, it was 10 years ago. Let it go and smile already, damnit! "

He was smiling, but I could tell Jackson was getting a little aggravated with me, and as much as I didn't want to admit it, he did have a point. Maybe I was blowing it out of proportion. If he didn't care, why the hell did I, right?

"You're right. But," Before he could cut me off I put a finger to his lips.

"I don't just fuck random guys I meet at bars, ya know. Well, I do now, I guess." I laughed out the last part, causing him to smile behind my finger.

"Well, I don't usually." I muttered, defeated.

"Hey," He huffed as he pulled my hand from his mouth and held it in his.

"Considering I'm the random guy you fucked, I'm glad you made an exception."

I couldn't respond because he pressed his lips to mine, effectively shutting me up.

"You're such a bad influence on me." I joked as I straddled him and laced my fingers in his hair.

"You done pouting now?" he teased and bit into my lower lip before fully consuming me.

Before I could process what he was doing, I was on my back, Jackson hovering over me sporting a devilish grin.

"Not if this is the reaction it gets me, I'm not" I swooned.

"Shhh" he scolded, holding my wrists behind me with one hand as his eyes bored down into mine.

I complied, a little taken aback, albeit turned on, by this sudden onslaught as he kissed me roughly. I kissed back. I tried to catch my breath when his lips released mine but my attempt was futile as he latched onto my neck, hard. I gasped, both out of the pain and pleasure of it all , Jackson snapped his head up in response, glaring at me.

I wasn't sure how to respond, I half expected him to snarl at me like a possessive lion at meal time. He must have saw the slight fear in my eyes because his expression relaxed and a candy-coated smile stretched across his face.

"Let's go get some food." He mumbled, dropping down to sweetly kiss my sore neck.

"…Okay" I hesitated waiting for an explanation that didn't come.

"I gotta grab my shit from the dryer, I'll be right back." He explained, leaving me at the edge of the bed in a daze.

I grabbed a lighter and a stray cigarette from his dresser and headed out to the balcony.

_What the hell that was all about? _

_Fuck, these jeans are giving me a hysterectomy. _

_Maybe he's bi-polar? _

_Whatever, I liked it. _

_I feel like I pissed myself._

_Damn Wind. Damn Jackson for getting me all juiced up._

_Maybe I'm a masochist._

_Hmm._

I laughed at myself as I stubbed out my cigarette. I stuck my head inside the sliding door and called out to him.

"Jay?" No answer. I turned around to grab his lighter off the table.

"Mmmhmmm" I heard in my ear, startling me.

"Damnit! You scared the shit outta me!"

"Sorry, what's up, you ready?"

"Yea, I'm ready. But, would you mind swinging by my place real quick first? These pants are killing me."

"You could just leave them off." he offered, popping the button open.

I poked him in the ribs before refastening it.

"Oww, damn. Yeah I'll take you." He huffed, rubbing his ribs.

"Or, I could go get them and you could stay here to catch up with your boyfriend."

A look of disgust broke across my face and I tried to form a reply before he quickly cut me off.

"It was a joke." He groaned. "Too soon?"

"You're such a dick." I hissed, but I couldn't help but laugh when he did.

"C'mon asshole, you're buying me breakfast."

The whole Jerad "non-situation" pretty much dissipated by the time we pulled up to my house. It was still in the back of my mind, but, Jackson was right, it was 10 years ago and in all actuality, it was kinda funny.

"Welcome to the mansion!" I joked as we stepped inside. "Heff is around here somewhere."

Jackson chuckled, until he saw a pudgy cat trot around the corner.

"Heff?" he questioned.

"Yeah. He's my neighbor's, they're away for the weekend." I answered, tugging down my zipper.

"You don't waste any time do you." Jackson purred, as he slid his hands over mine from behind.

"Slow your role!" I laughed.

"You. Sit." I said pushing him into my favorite fluffy chair.

"Stay!" I added with a chaste kiss. "I'll be right back."

I all but sprinted up the stairs gladly tearing off the borrowed pants. I flipped open my phone, speed-dialed Lori and hit speaker.

"Mornin' Sunshine!" I bellowed.

"Hey, ho!" she laughed "Well, how was it? Get your cherry re-popped?"

I tossed the phone on my bed and tore through my drawers while I toed off my boots.

"Amazingly fuck-tastic! Lo, migod, this kid is uber talented!"

"Oh, uber, huh?"

"Shut up! I'm still "O"ing here." I laughed, pulling on a less nerdy pair of pink boy shorts and some loose fitting hip-huggers.

"Good. You needed it. Are you going to see him again, or was this more of a wham bam situation?" she wondered.

"I haven't technically _stopped _seeing him, he just brought me home to change and we're getting breakfast. And no, no paints were harmed in the process." I assured her before continuing.

"But, you'll never guess who his roomie is."

"Nelson Mandela? She said, laughing at her own funny.

"Jerad Fucking Anderson" I yelped.

"Ha! No way! How's he lookin' these days?" she cooed.

"Exactly the same, but so not the point here, Lo!"

"Sorry," Lori cleared her throat and attempted to sound serious as she continued,

"Is it a huge issue for….ummm…drawing a blank here?"

"Jackson!" I yelled

"Oh yea!" she giggled.

"He says he doesn't care, but…." I trailed off as I heard my door creek open.

"Did you call me, baby?" Jackson asked as he poked his head in.

"No, just talking about your sweet ass." I explained, pointing to the open phone on my bed.

"Helllooo! I'm still here. Keep it G rated!" Lori groaned.

"I'll call you later, bye!" I said shutting the phone on her.

I laughed when I realized that I hadn't put a shirt on yet and grabbed my "Chocolate Jesus" fitted tee.

"You really are a big Waits fan." Jackson smiled as he yanked the shirt from my hands.

"Oh yea, he's a genius."

"Don't go to church on Sunday, don't get on my knees to pray. Don't memorize the books of the bible. I got my own special way_." _I sang.

"It's gotta be a chocolate Jesus to keep me satisfied." He chimed in and we both laughed at the shared moment as he pulled me into a hug.

"You're kinda perfect, you know that?" he said, almost shyly as I took my shirt back and pulled it on.

"How's that?" I questioned, heading out the door as he followed.

"You're basically Jerad with tits."

"Whoa. What? What the fuck does that mean?"

"That didn't come out right. What I meant was, you're like one of the guys."

"Ahh, that's lovely." I huffed, not sure I liked where this was headed.

"You're funny as shit, can drink most guys under the table and you have impeccable taste in music" he clarified.

"So, what you're saying is I'd make a great drinking buddy?"

"No. Well, yeah. But, no. Yes, you're like one of the guys but, rolled up in a sexy-as-hell woman who I couldn't possibly maintain a platonic relationship with."

Jackson looked up at me, hoping his ramblings would pacify me.

"Good save!" I laughed, dropping my glare. "And thanks, I think."

"So, what do you want to eat?" he quickly changed the subject.

"Food, preferably." I chuckled as I followed him out the front door.

"This way." I called over to him as he walked towards the truck.

"There's a good place just up the street."

Jackson caught up to me and laced his fingers in mine, butterflies took over my stomach.

_I don't think I'll ever stop loving this._

I felt a familiar vibration on my hip and Jackson grabbed his phone, reading the text with a laugh.

"What's up?" I asked and he handed me the phone so I could read it.

**Bring home grub.**

"Jerad?" I questioned.

Jackson nodded and dropped the phone in his pocket as I pulled him to a stop.

"We're here." I beamed, happy to finally get some food in my system.

We exchanged random small talk over breakfast and took our sweet time finishing our third round of coffee.

"I need a cigarette." I groaned, eyeing the "No Smoking" sign in the window. "That's one thing I miss about the 90's. You can hardly smoke anywhere now. I'd probably hang out here all day, but I need nicotine with my caffeine or I just don't function properly." I laughed grimly.

"Ha, that's a song actually, it's called The Lonesome Ballad of Lonesome Boy".

"Who by?"

"A good friend of mine who passed away a few years ago, Spencer Bell."

"Oh, I'm sorry." I rubbed his arm awkwardly, I'm not good at comforting people.

We got up to leave and both had our cigarettes out before the door fully shut behind us.

"We're such addicts." I laughed. "So, how does it go?"

Jackson looked at me, confused.

"The song, can you sing it?" I clarified.

"Oh, yea. It goes," He cleared his throat and began.

"I'd be at the diner now, but you're not allowed to smoke inside and I can't afford to compromise the few devices that I have that help me write." He paused waiting for my response.

"I love it, go on!"

"Yea, it's a great tune. You gotta hear him sing it though. I'll get you some CD's later."

A smile broke across my face as he continued my make shift serenade.

"I've gotta smoke I've gotta be alone, frequently I've gotta burn one to my dome or two, it helps me figure out what a saxophone would do. So I can have a melody, one that I can stick inside of you. And you can hum it on your way to wherever you go and if I'm lucky you will start to think that even though, your girlfriend don't understand why you're always sad, there's someone who knows exactly that. That's me, I'm the lyricist, it's not my job, it's my disposition. I gotta let you know this life is rich, we're not alone. You see it's really me that I'm trying to convince.

"I love it!" I clapped, probably looking like an idiot. "I really do, I'm excited for my CD's now! Was he in the band with you or?"

"No, but he was in a band with Ben J, you'll meet him and Ben G, and Marty the Bananager, too. You'll have a monkey overload." he promised.

"Good, I can't wait!" I said, excited that he was making future plans that included me.

It was almost 1:00 by the time we got back to Jackson's truck, Jerad's doggy bag in tow.

"Did you want to come back over?" He asked, eyes hopeful.

"I definitely do. But, you should probably get some sleep." I sighed, rubbing the circles under his eyes with my thumbs.

"Probably." He pouted as I slung by arms low on his waist and pulled him into a kiss.

"Mmm, bacon!" I mumbled, making him snort out a laugh.

"You have my number, use it!" I instructed as he got in and shut the door.

"I'll give you a call when I wake up, okay?"

"You better, cowboy." I half yawned, tucking his hair behind his ear. "Jackson" I sighed and with one sweet kiss he was off, leaving me swooning on the sidewalk.

I fumbled inside and up the stairs, almost tripping over a sleeping Heff. I tossed my shoes across the room and before succumbing to a blissed out euphoria, one thought popped into my head.

_I am totally going to fall in love with him._


	5. Sighed Confessions

Beautiful Music

_By My Self Indulgence_

Chapter 5

Sighed Confessions

I stretched out and looked over to my phone through hooded eyes.

"Shit!" I groaned noticing the time.

It was 7:25 and I had 5 missed texts. I skipped through the 3 from Lori and sat up to read the 2 latest that were from Jackson. -I'm up. Call when you are - and -I'm lonely, coming over now!- that one came in 10 minutes ago.

"Shit!" I yelled again jumping out of bed and returning his text.

-Doors open. Beer in fridge. Me in shower. Take your pick- send.

I cranked on the radio and hit play before pulling the curtain shut. I was feeling 'school girl giddy' as I rushed through my shower and couldn't help but sing along when one of my favorite songs, "Don't Call Me Whitney Bobby" started. "

"Bones, bones brittle little bones, it's not the milk you seek. It's the sun you need and the sleek sleek skeleton I hold, where are the hidden folds? Where is the meat? Did you eat it?"

I was laughing as I turned the water off, but a little disappointed Jackson didn't get there in time. I ran a brush through my hair and twisted it into a sloppy knot when I heard a car door shut and my phone buzz simultaneously.

I threw my Chocolate Jesus shirt back on with some black yoga pants and flipped open my phone.

-Honey, I'm home!- The text read.

-Come in. Be right down.- I sent in reply as I heard the door open and close downstairs.

"Sit down. I'll be right there." I gave myself a once-over in the mirror, finally deciding this was as good as it was gonna get. I flipped the light, hopped down the stairs and jumped into Jackson's lap.

"Hey Cowboy! Why the sad face?"

"I missed the shower?" He pouted.

I couldn't help but smile at his puppy dog eyes.

"Well, let's get dirty and I'll have to take another one." I teased, grinding into him.

"Goddamn." He groaned, sliding his fingers through mine.

"Well, hello there." I giggled at the sudden hardness beneath me.

I lifted my arms with his to rest behind his head and kissed his open mouth. Jackson tried to unlace his fingers but I wasn't budging, after a brief struggle he surrendered.

"Did you know…"I whispered in his ear "that you have the nicest dick I've ever seen?"

Before he could answer I went in for another kiss, plunging my tongue into his mouth with force. I fought with his hands again until I finally gave in, letting him break free. He settled his grip on my ass, slamming me down into him. I threw my head back in a throaty moan before he reeled me in to rest my forehead against his, our eyes locked.

"I need you, now." I demanded breathlessly.

A wild smirk broke across his face as he took control again, leading me into a decidedly more passionate kiss. He pulled back slightly and took my face in his hands, forcing me into his gaze again.

"You _are_ amazing, just so you know." he said with certainty. I felt my cheeks redden a little.

"I'm serious." He added, kissing me softy before continuing.

"You drive me crazy…here" he bucked his hips up slowly; rubbing is dick into my aching center.

"And here." he smiled, placing my hands over his heart.

I was rendered speechless at his statement and replied the only way I could, with a slow, fiery kiss.

I pulled away to catch my breath and settled into his shoulder.

"I feel exactly the same." I sighed.

A loud rumble erupted from my stomach, effectively killing the mood.

"Hungry?" He teased

"Starving." I admitted.

"Me too, actually." he agreed, letting me up and following me into the kitchen.

"This is where the magic happens!" I laughed as he took a seat at the table.

"OK, you have a few choices, but, I haven't made it to the store so there isn't much. We've got chicken parm, banana bread or…" I twisted the lid off a jar and continued, "or one pickle?"

"Chicken, please and thank you."

"What? No banana bread for the monkey man?" .

"Ha! Yeah, fuck it, I'll have both, but you can keep the pickle."

"How generous." I laughed as I bit the spear in half.

I continued plating and heating the chicken and sliced the banana bread into two big hunks before sitting across from Jackson at the table.

"Oh!" I jumped up and stuck my head in the fridge.

"Beer, Pepsi, _normal_ fruit punch, or….kittie meds?" I offered.

Jackson laughed and mumbled "Beer, please." around a mouthful of chicken.

"This is good!" he added, shoveling in another forkful as I started on my dinner.

"Thanks, it's one of the many things I'm good at."

"Tell me about it." He smirked and threw back the last corner of bread.

"You make this, too?" he asked, pointing at the crumbs.

"Sure did, I'll make some more soon and you can take some home with you."

"Really? You're too good to me!" he smiled, reaching over to hold my hand across the table.

"Well, considering you've known me for all of 20 hours." I pointed out as I got up to clear the dishes.

"True, but this is technically our… third date." he said pointedly.

"How do you figure?"

"Last night we had drinks, we went out for breakfast this morning, that's two, and now dinner, that's three."

"Huh, well in that case, this is the longest relationship I've been in in a while." I laughed as I settled into his lap.

I took a swig of his beer before snuggling into his chest.

"Ha! Me too." he agreed.

"I like this." I sighed.

"Me too." he repeated, holding me in tighter and resting his chin on my head.

"Seems longer than 20 hours." he added under his breath, but I heard and responded silently.

_Long enough for me to fall in love with you._

We sat like that in a comforting silence, Jackson tracing circles on my back, me, reveling in the attention until a sudden buzz made me jump.

"You're vibrating." I said as I lifted so he could reach his phone.

"Hey" he answered as I got up and grabbed my cigarettes, offering him one.

He took one and followed me outside to the back deck as he continued his conversation.

"Yeah, I don't know, man. Just record it. R-e-c-o-r-d it." he rolled his eyes, making me laugh.

"Yea, I told you I was coming here." he continued, sounding a little annoyed.

"No, probably not…fine I'll ask her." he held his hand over the receiver and looked over to me.

"Do you like Dane Cook?" he asked, already shaking his head 'no' assuming I didn't.

"Are you kidding me?" I beamed. "Hellooo, Boston girl here!" I said pointing at myself.

An adorable smile stretched across his face at my excitement.

"There's a new stand up on at 11 and we were gonna watch it. But if you don't…"

I cut him off, grabbing the phone.

"We'll be there, with food!" I laughed and tossed the phone back to Jackson.

"Ok, yea about 10:30. Bye." he finished and tucked the phone back in his pocket.

Jackson took a seat across from me and I propped my feet up on his lap as I let my hair down. About halfway through my cigarette I started to space out.

_I am hopelessly falling for you. I mean, Christ, how could I not? Look at you!_

"What's going on in here?" Jackson asked, tapping his temple.

"Huh?"

"What's on your mind?" he repeated

_Well, I barley know you and I am thiiiis close to naming our unborn children._

I opened and shut my mouth a few times, trying to pull the right words from my brain.

"I'm just having a sex-induced melt down, don't mind me." I laughed, taking a long pull of my cigarette.

"Hmm, is that good or bad?" he questioned as he ran his hand up my leg.

"Oh, no its more than good. It's just that this.." I pointed from him to me, "is….I dunno, I can't think of the right word."

"Intense?" he offered with a smile.

"Exactly. Intense!" I agreed, hoping he chose that word because it's what he was feeling also.

"I know." There's my answer.

Jackson scooted his chair closer to mine and pulled me by my hips onto him.

"I don't care how fucked up this might sound," he whispered, his breath tickling my neck.

"But, I feel like I've been waiting for you for a long fucking time."

"Well, I'm right here." I teased.

"Honestly." he continued, looking into my eyes. "I'm not letting you get away."

His mossy eyes flickered a little in the moonlight and I had to remind myself to breath.

"So, 10:30?" I asked, tangling my fingers in his hair. Such a simple thing but it iced my spine every time.

"Whatever shall we do to pass the time?" I laughed as he slid his hands up the back of my shirt.

"Hmmm, we could go inside?" he suggested, his voice dripping sex.

"Or…." I smirked, lifting my shirt over my head. "We could just stay here."

He didn't seem to mind the change in plans as I felt him stiffen beneath me. Jackson reached behind himself to peel off his own shirt and I held my chest to his. I couldn't help but relish in the warmth of his skin against mine.

The wind started to pick up a little and the crisp September air blew a dark curl into Jackson's eye. I reached down to tuck it away when a loud crack of thunder tore through the darkness. I jumped a little at the sound but a smooth smile washed over me when I felt his hot breath at the nape of my neck.

I closed my eyes and tilted my head so he could have full access. I felt one calloused finger trace a line form my neck up to my lips, I opened my mouth and let him in. I slowly sucked his finger, pulling back to release it with a _pop_ and caught the gleam in his eyes once more. There's something hiding behind their beauty. Something dark nestled deep beyond the lust. Something that scared the shit out of me yet left me wanting more at the same time. Another crack of thunder broke and we both jumped this time. I felt one lone drop on my shoulder and looked up to the sky. Jackson took this opportunity to lavish my breasts in soft kisses, catching my nipple between his lips. I shivered at the sensation and a weak moan escaped me.

_Drop. Drop. Drop._

_God, he looks so beautiful in the moonlight._

I watched a small droplet run down his wayward curl and land on my bare stomach as the sky opened up on us. I dug my nails through his wet hair and trembled when he fisted mine to pull me into a kiss. I'm not sure if rain-sex was a fetish of his, but this kiss was different. Urgent. Forceful. And I loved it. Jackson's tongue battled with mine around my moans and his grip tightened. He pulled back quickly, evil glimmer in his eyes.

"Take your pants off." he basically ordered.

I complied. I peeled them off along with my underwear. Both were soaked, although, more from Jackson than the rain I'm sure. I stood there drenched in desire, watching in anticipation as he finished taking off his boxers.

Jackson stood in front of me as I raised my hands over his shoulders, assuming he would want me to ride him. He grabbed my arms and spun me around, pulling me into him. I felt his hand glide up my back, the other still firmly on my shoulder and he pushed me down. Hard. Luckily, my hands reacted in time and I grabbed onto the edge of the table. I felt him tear into me and I shrieked in ½ pain ½ pleasure as he pulled out and filled me again.

I couldn't take a full breath as his grip on me tightened closer to my neck. The sound of the rain didn't camouflage the violent slapping sounds our bodies made s they slammed together.

"Jackson." I could hardly choke out as his hands bared down on me.

For a split second I was afraid. Afraid he would pull in tighter completely depleting my air. Afraid the sounds of the storm would muffle my cries for help, if it came to that. But mostly I was afraid because I liked it.

"Fuck!" He growled, pulling me up and slipping a hand between my legs.

Jackson's thick fingers worked vicious circles over my clit, and finally being able to inhale deeply, I let out a long over due scream. Not getting the leverage required, his thrusts were shallow now and accompanied by slow kisses up the side of my neck.

_Ahh, there's my sweet cowboy. _

Although "rough Jackson" had certainly earned a spot in my "spank-bank", I needed this sugary sweet chaser.

"Hey," he whispered into my ear, "C'mere."

He pulled out, turning me in his arms to face him. His lips found mine and I melted into his warm embrace.

I could feel his hard dick twitch against me hip and nudged him back into his chair.

I drug my soggy pants in front of him and knelt down, taking him into my hands. Jackson whimpered slightly as the heat of my mouth wrapped around his tip. I let my eyes meet his as I slowly took in his length. Catching his lower lip in his teeth, Jackson stifled a moan and ran a hand through his hair. I used one hand to lightly tug on his balls while

swirling my tongue over his ridge before taking him in again. I heard him clear his throat and looked up at him through my lashes, never breaking suction.

"You're gonna make me cum if you keep that up." he rasped, eyes delirious.

I slid my tongue up, base to tip, before replying.

"That's the point."

"No, beautiful." He grinned pulling me up from the ground as he stood.

"It's my job to make you cum." He began before pressing his lips to mine.

"At least once." he continued, placing his hands on the sides of my face.

"Before me." he finished with a kiss on my forehead.

"Then get to work." I mumbled into his slick chest as a chill ran through me.

"Let's go inside before you chip a tooth." he chuckled, noticing the sudden chattering of my teeth.

I just nodded unable to form any actual words as he took my hand and led me inside.

We ended up on my couch, me on his lap, with a thick blanket around us. It only took a few minutes for me to warm up enough to speak.

"I love…." I trailed off, not sure where I was going with that. "What you do to me." I sighed, happy my quick thinking saved me for the second time tonight.

_Was that disappointment brewing in his eyes? _I wondered as his fallen smile twitched up at the sides again.

"Fuck!" he spat, jostling me in his lap with his volume.

"What time is it?" He asked, sounding utterly deflated.

"Um, shit, 10:28." I frowned, looking at the clock.

"One second, ok?" he shifted me to the cushion next to him and walked out of the room.

I giggled to myself at the swing in his step, he had such a great ass! A minute later he was back, dripping pants in one hand and a pack of soggy cigarettes in the other. He plopped down next to me and fished out his cell, dropping the pack on the table.

"I think those are gone." he said with a smirk. "I just have to call Jerad and let him know we're not coming so he can get some food."

I smiled at the gesture, how considerate!

"Hey, wait! How come we're not going?" I rushed out, pulling the phone from his hand.

"Because we have unfinished business to attend to." he said smugly, placing a kiss between my breasts.

I tugged the slipping blanket back around me and huffed.

"Well, how about this. You tell him to order food, then finish me off, and we will be there before the shit gets cold." I beamed, proud of my idea.

"Finish you off?" he chuckled.

"Ok, Ok. Happy endings for all." I wiggled my eyebrows, making him laugh harder.

"Ok, if you say so."

He took the phone and dialed.

"Be right back." I mouthed, grabbing my cigarettes from the table. I walked through the kitchen, nearly tripping over my cover, and tossed the pack in the trash.

"Tsk Tsk, such a waste."

I peeled the cellophane off a new pack and grabbed a beer from the fridge before lighting up.

"Are you coming?" Jackson called from the couch.

"Not yet." I mewed as I made my way over to him, offering him the last few drags.

I climbed back into his lap and took a long pull of my beer.

"He's getting pizza." Jackson informed me as he took the bottle from my hand and downed it in one gulp before dropping in the cigarette.

He tugged the blanket off my shoulders and let it fall to the floor before taking a deep breath through his nose.

"Let's do this!" he smirked, tossing me down on the couch and buried his head between my legs.

What started out as a playful giggle became a strangled moan when his tongue liquefied my center.

"Fuck!" I panted as he slipped two thick fingers into me.

With a quick flutter of his tongue against me, I was done.

"Jackson!" I groaned as my body convulsed and bucked up against his lips, riding out my orgasm.

He trailed his tongue across my stomach, dotting kisses up my chest as he laid over me.

"That was fast." he smirked, nipping at my trembling lips.

"Fuck me." I croaked out between gasps-still reeling from my mini-death.

His thick cock sank into me, starting another wave of heat building throughout my body. Never in my life have I came that fast, not even when left to my own devices. How he could know my body better than anyone, better than I did, baffled me. I opened my eyes, kissing his muscular shoulders as he slid into me again.

"I love the way your pussy tastes." he groaned, burying his face in my hair.

"But, I love having it wrapped around my dick even more."

His voice brought me closer to ecstasy again and I found it hard not to throw the "L" word back at him. The heat of

his release filled me, pushing me over the edge with him.

"I love you." I sighed, faintly above a whisper.

I squeezed my eyes shut and froze.

_Why the fuck did I say that? Maybe he didn't hear me. Of course he heard me. Shit! Retard! _

I felt his warm lips press softly to my temple and instantly relaxed my scrunched up face.

"I think I just might love you, too." he whispered.

His words swirled around in my head for a minute before they fully sunk in. His lips grazed my eyelids and I carefully opened, afraid I'd find him laughing. Laughing at me. No traces of humor were in his eyes as they caught mine. Just an honest, soulful, post-coital sheen. I smiled at his blissed out expression and exhaled heavily. Mostly out of relief but the mind numbing orgasms could have played a part as well.

My thoughts and eyes wandered until I spotted his sloshy pants on the floor.

"You have no pants."

"Hmm. That could be a problem." he chuckled, sitting up

"Oh, wait. I might have something."

I got up and trotted up the stairs, my legs still weak.

"I don't want anything written across my ass!" I heard him call as I flipped on the light in my closet.

I dug out a baggy pair of black sweats and tossed them on my bed as I rummaged around for something to wear. I settled into my comfiest blue jeans and tugged on a tank and roomy Boston Bruins hoodie.

I pulled on some socks and my ratty sketchers when all of a sudden it hit me.

_I think I just might love you too?_

I grinned ear to ear as I played it back in my head. Sure, it may have been "heat of the moment verbal diarrhea" but whatever! I couldn't recall the last time I heard anything even close to that directed towards me. I'll take it!

I grabbed the sweats and bounced down the stairs in a love drunk stupor.

"Oh, loverboy!" I sang, finding the living room empty, save for a sleeping Heff in the corner.

"Yes." I heard his deep reply and my favorite scene from Dirty Dancing popped in my head.

Jackson was sitting at the table, blanketed up.

"C'mere loverboy!" I growled, curling my finger at him with a smile.

He let the blanket fall and chuckled as he sauntered over to me.

Something about a naked guy in cowboy boots just did it for me, I guess.

"Don't get your hopes up, I can't dance like Swayze."

"Neither can I, so it's all good." I assured him as I smacked his bare ass.

"Here ya go." I pushed the sweatpants between us and he took them with a cautious eye.

"These aren't Jared's are they?" He snorted out a hearty laugh.

"Fuck you!" I glared, punching him in the collarbone.

I pulled back and doubled over, not expecting him to be so solid.

"Mother FUCK!" I yelped shaking my hand out awkwardly.

"You ok?" He asked, true concern replacing his laughter.

"I'm fine. Dick." I spat, pulling out a cigarette and hopping up onto the counter to nurse my bruised ego.

Jackson pulled on the pants and cautiously walked over to me, puppy dog eyes cued up.

"I'm sorry." he pleaded, resting his chin in my lap to look up at me.

"Don't hate me." he added and threw in that wicked grin for good measure.

I blew out a billowy cloud and met him half way until we were eye level.

"I don't think I could ever hate you." I smiled placing a sloppy kiss on his lips.

"MMM" I hummed. "Your mouth always tastes so good." I sighed, sliding off the counter.

"Oh, that reminds me. Let me go grab Jerad's shirt." I shot him an evil eye and walked over to the stairs.

"Whoa!" He protested behind me, effectively taking the bait.

"What the fuck does that mean?" he questioned, looking half confused, half irate.

"Wha?" I scoffed, feigning ignorance as I took the shirt from the banister and brought it up to my nose, inhaling deeply.

"Ughhh" I groaned. "Yummeeeee" I drug out, hammering that last nail in.

Jackson's face dropped and I could see he was internally searching for words. I threw Jerads's balled up shirt in his face with a satisfied smirk.

"Don't dish it out if you can't take it, honey."

His shoulders relaxed and a shit eating grin replaced his scowl.

"Bitch." he mumbled into my mouth with a kiss.

"Well. This _bitch_ has a hot date with Dane Cook and a pizza, so let's go." I laughed, pulling him towards the door by the dangling drawstring.

The rain had let up but the wind was still howling as I got in his truck.

"Shit! I forgot my phone and my cigarettes." I whined.

Jackson smiled and jogged back up the stairs to fetch them for me.

"13 missed texts." he huffed breathlessly as he tossed me my phone and my pack.

"Couldn't find your lighter, but I didn't really look all that hard either." he added as he put the truck in drive.

"That's fine. As long as I have my butts and my cowboy, I'm good."

He glanced in my direction with an easy smile and flipped his hand up on his leg. I took the invitation and laced my fingers with his, nestling into his shoulder. I felt him press a kiss on the top of my head as he squeezed my hand in his.

"I really do think I'm falling in love with you." I admitted, throwing caution to the wind.

"Good." he stated, without emotion, leaving me feeling a little stupid.

"Because I think I already fell." he added, pulling my hand to his lips.

We were both silent for the rest of the ride as I tried to rationalize my "way too soon" feelings.

Love wasn't supposed to be rational, was it? It certainly didn't have to make sense. Love, lust or whatever it was that I felt for Jackson was a welcome change, though. I decided right then and there that regardless of how ridiculous it sounded, I loved him. It did sorta have a fairytale ring to it after all.

_I met a guy at a bar. I fucked said guy. We fell in love, the end._

Ok, so maybe it wouldn't' be a story for the grandkids but it was just that simple and just that perfect to me.

I flipped open my phone and thumbed through the texts from Lori, only really reading the last one.

-Did you run off to Vegas yet?-

I laughed, although I probably would've had he asked me to.

-I wish!- send.

My phone instantly buzzed with her response.

-Christ that was fast!-

It was and I didn't care.

-Love- was all I sent in reply.

I tossed my phone back into my bag as Jackson pulled to a stop and turned off the ignition.

_Yeah. Love._


End file.
